


Faraón

by Agneta Steam YGO (agnetasteam)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnetasteam/pseuds/Agneta%20Steam%20YGO
Summary: Post-Canon. "Nuestro enemigo, sin dudas, está tras las Antiguas Escrituras que nuestro Imperio posee: el Libro del Milenio." "Se dice que quien descifre los hechizos antiguos podrá poseer poderes divinos... Poderes que harían a todos arrodillarse ante nosotros."





	Faraón

Seto Kaiba apenas podía poner atención a las palabras que sus empleados ejecutivos estaban emitiendo. Desde muy joven, cada vez que se proponía una meta, llevaba a cabo todas las acciones posibles para alcanzar el éxito. Y lo alcanzaba. Jamás dejaba lugar a las excusas. Y con esa filosofía de vida había posicionado a Kaiba Corp como la principal empresa en el rubro de videojuegos en Japón, así como la compañía vanguardia en el campo tecnológico de aquel país.

No permitir la justificación de fracasos era una política empresarial que todos sus empleados debían acatar y ejecutar si deseaban pertenecer al personal de Kaiba Corp y mantenerse como parte del mismo. Cuando un empleado se apartaba de esa política, la única consecuencia era su despido inmediato.

Tal era el éxito de dicha política, que Kaiba Corp dio el paso de instalar una sucursal en un mercado de gran relevancia a nivel mundial como el estadounidense. Seto Kaiba orquestaba personalmente aquella expansión, trasladándose junto a su hermano Mokuba a el país norteamericano para no perder de vista ningún detalle.

Por ese motivo, cuando su tarea se vio interrumpida por una llamada desde Japón por parte de uno de los vicepresidentes de la empresa avisándole de un rotundo fracaso, Seto Kaiba no se apartó de su política.

Su primer decisión fue exigir todos los detalles del incidente, en especial la identificación de todos los empleados involucrados en semejante error.

Mientras estaban de viaje de regreso al país nipón, Seto tomó la decisión de despedirlos a todos y ordenar que las vacantes se ocuparan inmediatamente, a pesar de las protestas de su hermano. Mokuba se encargaba de supervisar las plantas de manufacturación y laboratorios de Kaiba Corp. Y por su personalidad, había generado una relación más personal de los recomendable con varios trabajadores de aquél sector.

Seto tenía claro que esto podía ocurrir, y optó por ejecutar los despidos antes de que estos empleados se pusieran en contacto con Mokuba y planearan alguna medida para obtener su colaboración y tratar de que él desistiera.

Seto jamás se apartaba de su política, y mucho menos ante un incidente como este. Antes de viajar a Norteamérica, Seto había diseñado una nueva tecnología avanzada para el duelo de monstruos. A partir de allí, había planificado cada detalle de su lanzamiento, comercialización y distribución, ya que no estaría en Japón durante aquellas etapas.

Gran parte de los fondos obtenidos serían reservados para la nueva sucursal en Norteamérica, funcionando como un respaldo hasta que Kaiba Corp lograra estabilizarse en aquél mercado.

Sin embargo, esos planes se vieron frustrados cuando la primer tanda de distribución del nuevo sistema de discos de duelo presentó graves errores de software que los prototipos no habían presentado. No se trataba de un pequeño porcentaje de la mercancía, sino de la totalidad producida. No había forma de resarcir inmediatamente a los compradores, sino hasta unas semanas después.

Seto tenía claro que al despedir a tanto personal y tener que suplantarlo, el tiempo que tardarían sería superior. Pero no le importaba. El daño a la imagen de la compañía ya estaba consumado. Era el primer fracaso de gran magnitud en una empresa que no se permitía fracasos, sin importar su dimensión.

Como consecuencia, Seto tuvo que suspender temporalmente la apertura de la nueva sucursal, así como postergar reuniones con posibles socios y clientes en el mercado norteamericano.

Las finanzas de Kaiba Corp eran sólidas. Este fracaso no ocasionaría el quiebre de la compañía, pues se necesitaba de algo más grave para desequilibrar una empresa tan bien asentada. Pero no se podia volver a repetir.

En ese mismo día se estaban llevando a cabo las pruebas de selección del nuevo personal. Seto no quería que se desarrollaran sin supervisión, por lo que dictaminó que se realizaran a partir del día que él y Mokuba arribaran a Japón.

Mokuba se encontraba en las plantas de desarrollo tecnológico, supervisando todas las pruebas, mientras que Seto estaba reunido con el personal ejecutivo de mayor rango para analizar los daños sufridos y delinear las acciones a ejecutar en consecuencia.

Como era de esperarse, la totalidad de dichas acciones Seto las había determinado en su viaje de regreso. Y la reunión no era para que fueran discutidas, sino para que fueran informadas, acatadas y ejecutadas.

Aún no tenía claro el origen de aquella falla en la producción y los otros ejecutivos le habían dejado claro que tampoco la tenían. ¿Cómo era posible que tantos trabajadores cometieran los mismos errores más de una vez? Lo único que podía sospechar era que se trataba de una falla completamente intencional. Aunque aún no se explicaba cómo tantas personas podían haber sido convencidas de perder su trabajo en una compañía tan prestigiosa para ser cómplices activos de semejante boicot.

Cuando el ejecutivo terminó su discurso, Seto se puso de pie dispuesto a enunciar las medidas. Este simple gesto provocó que los otros ocho presentes en la reunión le dedicaran la mayor atención posible.

En ese preciso momento Seto vio por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento extraño a través de la ventana. Giró su rostro en esa dirección para visualizar lo que ocurría con mayor detalle. Lo que percibió primero fue una sombra que se expandía por el lateral del edificio de Kaiba Corp, proyectándose al interior de la oficina. No se veía el objeto que la generaba porque estaba unos metros más arriba.

Pero Seto pronto descubrió de qué se trataba, al ver dos aviones de tamaño mediano dirigirse rumbo a la edificación con el mismo objetivo: estrellarse.

— Mokuba.

Salió corriendo de la sala de reunión desesperado, deseando que en ese instante Mokuba no se hallara en las plantas superiores.


End file.
